ppgz I want a better life all we want is to be free
by a blackpuff bree
Summary: 6 girls one small house a big town they were treated like maids at the miss lady sharps castle with her 3 demon children and her husband will they ever be free. T for language
1. Chapter 1

NORMAL Pov

"This is so unfair why do we have to clean up all this bullshit". Kaoru hissed

"We have to there no other choice". Said candy cleaning the floors.

"At least we don't have to do this when we at school". Said Miyako.

"yeah but we still be treated like pieces of trash". Said kaoru.

"Well now at least we finished". Said bonnie

"yeah for now". said kittrice

"Hey guys I be right back". Said kaoru

KAORU POV

"damn I hate my life I wish I can just leave even if I wanted to go I have no where to go plus we I have no more money and my sisters don't have anymore money either only money to buy us some food". walking to the store.

"maybe I can help you" a deep voice said

"who's there". I said I tured around and...


	2. this is all you fault!

Kaoru's pov

"You this is all your fault!"

"My you cranky today." a boy with brown hair brown eyes a white shirt and black pants said.

"Mitch get the hell away from me!"

"Aww come on kaoru how is this my fault."

"you sent me and all of my sisters into prison and you got away so now we have to work for Ms. Sharp now."

"Oh you mean the queen oh my gosh she an hag and so is her 3 children are a pain."

"Yeah so now me and my sisters have to work for them now all because of you!"

* * *

Month's earlier

"_Run girls run." Said Momoko_

_"Mitch this all your fault." Said Candy running for the police._

_"Well nobody didn't tell you girls to come." Said Mitch._

_"Hey you ran into us now we up here running for the police." Said Kittrice_

_"Put your hands up now and freeze." Said one of the polices._

_"Oh no a dead end." Said Miyako_

_"Now your surrounded and freeze." Said the other police._

_"Ha there's a way out of here." Mitch said quietly to him-self and got away._

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

KAORU'S POV

"Oh that old story.'' Said Mitch

"This is all your fault mitch because of your dumbass actions you ran away and we got caught!"

" well maybe I can help you." Said mitch

"Fuck that you already messed my life up."

"Please kaoru I ju-.'' Mitch got cut of by kaoru who slapped him.

"Shut up and leave me alone." Kaoru was just about to walk away and grabbed kaoru.

"hey let go of me!" kaoru hissed.

"Not until I have my kiss first." Mitch said with an evil smirk on his face.

" No now get the heck away from me!.'' Kaoru hissed

"Hey let her go." Someone said with green eyes a green hoodie and black pants and a black and green shoes.


	3. brothers ugh

Butch's pov

"Hey let her go."

"Or what." Said Mitch

That's when the green eyed girl bit his arm and he let go she walked up to me.

"You know I didn't needed your help right."

"Hey u know that guy."

"Yeah he's Mitch."

That's when I heard screaming behind me I turned around It was only my brothers they just totally ruined the moment.

"Hey bro" said boomer

"Dude what took you so long have you forgotten the- that's when blaze stop and spotted the girl behind me. "Oh I see you two was having a little time alone."

I felt my face getting hot why did my face get hot! Why am I freaking out!

"Hey I gotta go." I heard the green eyed girl said.

"Hey wait I didn't catch your name" I screamed

"Don't worry about it." She said as she ran off

"So dude who was that.'' Bane said

Bane is my little brother but he's older than boomer

"Huh oh that was uh I don't know she didn't tell me her name."

"Well to me it sound you liked her." Said Brayan

"No I don't!" I screamed

"Dude no need to get defensive." Said brick

I heard blaze say "He in love"

I screamed "No I don't!"

"Whatever bro let's go." Said Brick and we all went back home.

**The next chapter is the characters for the people who confused on all these other characters see ya on the next chapter**.


	4. characters

Characters

**First the reds**

Blossom (momoko) and brick.

**Blues**

Bubbles (miyako) boomer.

**Greens**

Buttercup (kaoru) butch.

**Purples**

Bunny (Candy) Brayan

Candy is the sensitive one let's just say she just like Bubbles as you can see she's a purple puff candy is younger than Bubbles but older than Bonnie.

Brayan he is just like Boomer but younger and he's older than Bane and a purple ruff.

**Yellows**

Brianna (Bonnie) Bane

Bonnie she is just like blossom she just as bossy she younger than Candy. Let's just say she's the youngest one.(I put her in because my little sister wanted to be in here I told her she can be bunny but she said no I wish I can hit her sometimes.) ~_~

Bane just like brick he's the youngest one.

**Blacks**

Bree (Kittrice) blaze (his real name is keti but he hates it so he change it.)

Kittrice you can read her on my profile she's older than Candy but younger than kaoru.

Blaze you can read him on my profile to he's older than Brayan but younger than butch.


	5. What!

**Boomer's pov**

I just hope Butch just didn't forget about our ceremony today I know he going to freak out I just hope he remember.

Back at the castle

**Btw the rrbz are the princes won't that be cool. :D**

"Hey guys we have to go to the throne room remember. I said

"Ok then let's go! Bane said as he pulled my arm away

"Hey Bane you ok you seem a little happy today. I said

"Yeah I'm just so happy that we will well supposed to dance today in the ballroom won't that be fun." Bane said

"Well I guess so.'' I said

Bane stop pulling my arm and look at me.

"Hey bro what's wrong you never be down about the party especially if it's for us."

"Yeah but I'm a little worried about Butch."

"Why."

"Don't worry about it I'll be ok."

"Ok." With that Bane started to pull my arm again I'm still a little worried about Butch but I'm sure he will be fine.

The throne room

**Butch pov**

"So why are we here." I said as our parents looked at us.

"Well as you know we having a dance today and for that you will dance with hundreds of ladies." When my dad said that I was so mad

"Why the hell do we have to dance!" I screamed

"Well as your father said son but for more detail we will go there to choose your lady." My mom said

"What!" I screamed.

**Pretty good so far huh if you don't like it plz tell me and tell me why.**

**Please review!**


	6. a rainy day and a girl first kiss

**Boomer's pov**

Damn I knew Butch was going to snap I sort of thought Butch would be happy dancing with girls maybe I was wrong.

"Oh hell no I am not going to dance with ugly cheesy girls!" Butch screamed.

"But son it will help you find your true love." Mom said.

Mom was wearing a light blue and pink dress with a pink ban on her head and light blue shoes and she had a light blue belt on her waist and she had light orange eyes and brown hair. Dad he dad a black suit on and black shoes he had dark red eyes and black hair.

"True love my ass you know what that's it I'm outta here!" Butch yelled and left.

"Don't worry I got him." I said as I left the throne room.

**Kaoru's pov**

"Damn who was that guy he had the coolest eyes I ever seen. What wait a min what am I thinking!"

That's when it's started raining.

Man I better get back to the castle.

**To the castle**

**Miyako's pov**

"Hey Miyako!"

I heard someone called my name I just hope it's not Tina** (Tina is one of Miss Lady Sharp kids)** she always hated me last week she **accidentally** pushed me into a puddle of mud.

"Miyako get your ass here now!" I heard someone say.

"Yep that's her." I said to myself as I went up to Tina's room.

"Hey miyako I want you to go pick me some strawberry's out in the garden." Tina said.

I looked outside and it was raining.

"But I can't it's raining out there and what about Kaoru she's outside in the rain."

"So I don't care about her all I care about is my strawberry's now get your lazy ass down there and get them!" she screamed.

I did as she told me but she called me lazy she hasn't done any work since she was born.

**Outside with miyako**

I started to pick strawberry's in the garden then I saw this boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes running then he was running so fast he didn't see me and he bump into me.

"Ouch I'm so sorry I didn't see you." He told me and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Oh it's ok." I got up and look at him and kind of blush I just hope he didn't see it.

"Hey what are you doing out here in the rain you should go back home." He told me.

"Well I can't until I get finished picking these berries." I said

"Well let me help you." He said and he started to pick strawberries.

"Well ok!" I said with a smile on my face and join him.

When we got finished he left but before he left he gave me a flower and kissed my cheek I was blushing like crazy now.

"Bye!" he yelled to me as he started to run away.

"Bye." I said softly to myself.

"My first kiss oh my gosh!" I screamed.

"I hope I can see him again maybe I will but I really have to give these berries to Tina before she gets angry." I said to myself and ran back into the castle.

**Omg this is my longest chapter for now I hope you really like it and btw ...PLZ REVEIW**


	7. The boys

**Another day**

**Momoko's pov**

Momoko was swinging on a swing in the park that's when she saw a guy with a red hat and red eyes sitting on the end of the slide.

"Oh my who's is that he is so cute!" I said to myself.

I got off the swing and looked at him he seemed to be bored so maybe I can help him I walked up to him and smiled that's when he look up at me.

"Hey what do you want?" He said to me.

"Oh um I was just um you see-." He cut me off.

He stands up and said:

"Hey my name is brick what's your name." He said to me with a smile on his face.

"Oh my name is Momoko hey I like your hat." I said to him man he was so cute!

"Oh thank you it was a birthday present." He said to me.

"Hey you want to walk for a little while I don't mind and you seemed a little bored." I said to him hoping I will say yes.

"Yeah sure I'm cool with that." With that he grabbed my hand and we started walking together.

"I still can't believe what was happening maybe this all a dream." I whisper to myself.

**Bonnie's pov**

I was outside with Kittrice since nobody was at the castle and we finished all our work we get to have free time until the rats get back home.

"Hey Bonnie what do you want to do?" Kittrice said to me.

"I really don't know." I said that's when I saw two people walk towards us I really couldn't see them but I know it was two people.

"Hey girls have you seen a boy with green eyes and a green hoodie come this way." A boy said with black eyes they looked just like Kittrice's and the boy beside him eyes look like mine but mine's lighter.

"No we haven't now go away." Kittrice demanded.

"Um kittrice I don't think we should talk to them." I said to her but she didn't listen.

"Are you deaf or what go away?!" Kittrice screamed. I can see this is going to be bad.

"Oh look that black eyed girl is trying to act brave isn't that cute." The black eyed boy said.

"Come on lets go." I started to pull kittrice's arm away.

"Hold on Bonnie." Kittrice pulled her arm back and away from me.

"Oh no." I said to myself.

"This is going to end bad." I said.

**ok ok is this good or bad plz tell me and PLZ REVEIW for me!**


	8. Getting ready for the dance

**Candy's pov**

"I wonder where everyone went". I said to myself maybe they at the castle. Then I heard some girls talking about some dance.

"oh my gosh I will love to go to a dance all the cute guys going to be there I just hope Kaoru and Kittrice will go maybe I can get bonnie and Momoko and Miyako to help they will know how to get them two to go I better hurry and get the dresses this going to be the best day of my life!" I said to myself.

**Bonnie's pov**

"Why is Candy acting so weird she told me she had to talk to me I wonder what's it's about." I said to Miyako and Momoko.

"Ok I'm here." said Candy just now entering the room.

"Candy why are we even here I have to go." said Miyako.

"Ok I wanted to talk to you about the dance and I need your help to get Kittrice and Kaoru to come with us." Candy said.

That's when I busted out laughing.

"Kaoru and Kittrice are never going to a party." I said.

"Yeah but we have to try come on will you help me." Candy begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay now let's get started." Momoko said.

Me and Miyako and Candy and Momoko went to get our dresses for the party and Kittrice's and Kaoru's.

"How about this one." Miyako said and hold up a dress with sparkles on it.

"That is so pretty." Candy said.

"Hurry before Kittrice and kaoru come back." Momoko said.

"Hey where are they anyways." I said.

" Maybe the on the soccer field now come on let's hurry." Momoko said.

**15 minutes later**

"Ok we finished." Candy said with a smile on her face.

"Yep now let's go get the other two." Momoko said.

We went outside and to the soccer field and we saw Kittrice and Kaoru playing soccer it was just a few hours away before the party.

" Oh yeah I got a goal!." I heard Kaoru said.

" Oh yeah this next kick is going to be a tie breaker." I heard Kittrice said.

Kittrice was about to kick the ball until Candy grabbed her Momoko did the same to Kaoru.

"Hey let us go!." Kaoru screamed and demand.

"Nope." Momoko said.

That's when we went inside and we made Kittrice and Kaoru change clothes.

"I feel like a dork in this." Kittrice said.

"NO you don't you look like a princess." Miyako said.

"SHUT UP AND NO I DON'T!" Kittrice screamed.

"Ok Ok I'm sorry." Miyako said.

Then the rest of us went to put our dresses on this is going to be the best night ever.

**yes! A new chapter I know u guys have been waiting so here it is I hope u like it ok! And tell me if u like it or not. And tell me why. PLZ REVIEW! :D**


	9. what happen after chapter 7

**Blaze pov**

It's a great thing that I left yesterday but I wanted to stay.

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

_**blaze pov**_

_That girl with the black eyes was about to hit me before I grabbed her fist and pinned her on the tree._

_"Hey let me go!" She screamed._

_"Um let me think about it um no." I said._

_"What the hell do you want!." She yelled._

_"Are u going to the dance tonight." I asked her._

_"No why the hell would I got to the dance!" she screamed ... again. ~_~_

_"Stop screaming in my ear!" I yelled at her._

_"Or what." She said._

_I was just about to hit her until Bane said something_

_" You know you can't hit a girl now let her go." Bane said._

_" Fine." I said as I let the girl go._

_" I see you tonight bebe." I winked at her and left with Bane leaveing the black eyed girl with a red face._

_"Good job dude." Bane said to me._

_" I know." As we went back to the castle to get ready for the dance._

* * *

**ok so this is what happened at chapter 7 hope u like**


	10. Miyako and Boomer

Miyako's Pov

We was walking to the party when we got there I saw a lot of people wearing mask. But some people didn't.

"Sup with the masks." Bonnie said.

"I don't know but it's a good thing I have these." Momoko said and pulled out a pink mask, and a light blue mask, and light green mask, and a yellow mask, and a purple mask, and a black mask.

"When did you get those." Candy said.

"Well I knew we had to hide of the evil queen so I got these." Momoko said.

We all got our mask then when I turn around I saw a boy in a dark blue suit and he have a mask on to.

"Well hello I'm Boomer and who are you." The boy said.

"Well I'm miyako and do I know you." I said.

Boomer's pov

We manage to get Butch here to the dance he wasn't very happy about it.

I don't know it does feel like it well can I have this dance." I said.

"Sure I will love to." Miyako said and I pulled her to the dance floor.

We dance for a while she really know how to dance when we got one dancing we both went outside.

"The sky is so amazing don't you think so Miyako." I said to her while looking at the sky.

"It really is boomer." Miyako said.

"Miyako you really can dance you dance amazing." I said and look at her.

"Awwe thank you boomer you really can dance so good like you do." Miyako said.

"Thanks hey are you hungry come one I want a cupcake." I grabbed her hand and pull her back inside I swear I hear her giggle I blushed at that.

"Here you go miyako." I gave her a cupcake

"Thanks boomer I had fun with you." Miyako said and ate her cupcake.

"Yea me too." I said and ate my cupcake.

Miyako's Pov

I look around saw the girls running to me.

"Hey girls!" I giggled.

"Come on Miyako we got to go Miss Lady Sharp is leaving look!." Kaoru said point to Miss Lady Sharp who's leaving with her husband and the evil sisters.

"Oh no!." I said

"Come on lets go!" Candy pulled my arm and ran out the door.

"Bye Boomer!" I yelled to him and waving.

"Bye Miyako!" He said to me waving.

**Ok now I know it been to long for this chapter so that's why I made it long.**

**And this is Miyako's and Boomer chapter and you can pick the next chapter couple.**

**Momoko and Brick.**

**Koaru and Butch.**

**Candy and Brayan.**

**Bonnie and Bane.**

**Bree and Blaze.**

**THX FOR WAITING AND READING AND PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Momoko and Brick

Momoko's Pov

I was walking around when I saw the desserts table.

"0h there it is," I walked over to it I grabbed ten different kinds of desserts. I walked over to a table with a boy taller than me and has red hair just like mine and big red eyes….wait a minute I remember those eyes it's Brick. But he didn't have his red cap well that's ok since his hair is so beautiful.

I walk over to him with the plate of desserts in my hands I sit down at the other side of the table and then he look strait at me with his big red eyes….oh he wearing a mask too.

Brick's POV

"Who are you," I said to the girl who sat down at the other end of the table with a plate of desserts in her hands.

"Oh I'm Momoko do you remember me?" She look at me with her big pink eyes….wait a minute I remember those eyes it is her.

"Yeah I do remember you," I look down at her plate then a smirk crosses my face I pick up a dessert and eat it.

…

"What the heck why did you do that?!" She screams at me with a slight blush on her face.

"Because I'm hungry and plus a girl like you shouldn't eat that many desserts," a bigger smirk grew on my face.

Her left eye switches then she pick up her spoon put a piece of cake in it and launch it at me it smacks me in the forehead my smirk turns to a frown.

"Ha now we are even," she crosses her arms and sticks her tongue at me.

"Hey why did you to that?!" I screamed at her. She then look at me then her left eye twitches again.

"Because you took my dessert and now you suffer the consequences," she turns away from me.

"Well fine then whatever," I said then a few minutes later she got up but I took her hand.

"What are you doing," she then looks at me then I stand up and pull her outside.

"What are we doing out here," she asked me then I turn around and kiss her then she pull away with a red face like my red cap.

Momoko's Pov

I just stand there dumbfound then I heard some voices then I looked around and saw Miss Lady Sharp then I hurry and ran away from Brick.

Then all the girls run up to me except for Miyako

"I just saw Miss Lady Sharp," Bonnie said to me.

"Yeah me too where is Miyako?" we looked around and saw her with someone. We all ran up to her and turn around and look at us.

"Hey girls," she giggles.

"Come on Miyako Miss Lady Sharps is leaving look," Kaoru said as she points to Miss Lady Sharp and her husband and the evil sisters.

"Come on let's go," Candy said as she pull Miyako's arm and out the door I touch my lips as we leave.

**Ok i'm very sorry that I was out for a very very long time but i'm here now and I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
